I'm not the only one
by AmelieFanfic
Summary: ' Tu dis que je suis folle car tu penses que je ne sais pas se que tu fais avec elle, cette sang de bourbe, la jeune femme laissa échappé un rire froid, lorsque tu m'appelles bébé je sais que je ne suis pas la seule et sa me détruit.. ' Os DM/HG


_Salut salut, petit os (mon premier Dramione)._

_C'est un os basé sur la chanson magnifique de Sam Smith - I'm not the only one que j'adore. (les lignes en gras sont issu de la traduction)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions._

_Désolé pour les fautes._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_H._

_Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à l'unique J.K.R et la chanson à Sam Smith._

**I'm not the only one...**

\- **Toi et moi on c'était promis**, toujours là l'un pour l'autre, **pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies laissé tombé **pour lui** mais la preuve est dans la façon dont ça me fait mal.**

\- Bébé je...

\- **Tu dis que je suis fou parce que tu ne penses pas que je sais ce que tu fais mais lorsque tu m'appelle bébé je sais que je ne suis pas le seul.**

\- Ron je...je regrette...

\- Non tu ne regrette pas...tu l'aime, tu l'aime comme tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

\- Je t'ai aimé Ron.

\- En amitié, oui, j'imagine mais jamais de l'amour...je l'ai toujours su finalement, je n'étais pas à ta hauteur Herm', tu es trop intelligente, trop belle, trop gentille, trop courageuse pour rester avec moi. Je n'étais qu'un faible, **tu étais toujours indisponible pour moi et désormais je sais pourquoi** ,toutes ses réunions, ses rendez-vous d'affaire que de vulgaires excuses pour cacher les moments où tu couchais avec lui, **ton cœur est inaccessible mais Merlin sait que le mien d'appartient. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul, je le sais**, murmura la garçon plus pour lui que pour la jeune femme.

Il essuya ensuite rapidement la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue rougie puis il s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa un dernier baiser sur son front.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi Hermione mais j'apprécierais que tu te tiennes loin de moi quelques temps.

\- Je suis désolé Ron.

\- Pas autant que moi.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa veste ainsi que la valise qu'il avait déposée dans l'entrée puis dans une lenteur déchirante il quitta l'appartement fermant pour toujours l'un des plus beaux mais aussi plus douloureux de sa vie.

...

\- Il faut qu'on arrête, je ne t'aime pas Astoria, tu le sais...j'ai couché avec Hermione, j'aime Hermione, dit-il de son air aristocratique.

\- Hermione, s'étrangla la jeune femme, j'en étais sure, **pendant des mois j'ai eu des doutes, **mais j'avais confiance en toi**, je m'empêcher de pleurée mais désormais je veux que tout soit finit même si je sais que j'aurais toujours besoin de toi.**

\- Astoria ne fait pas l'enfant.

\- **Tu dis que je suis folle car tu penses que je ne sais pas se que tu fais avec elle**, cette sang de bourbe, la jeune femme laissa échappé un rire froid, lo**rsque tu m'appelles bébé je sais que je ne suis pas la seule** et sa me détruit.. **Je t'ai aimé depuis des années mais je n'étais pas à ta hauteur** j'imagine. T**u as fais réalisé mes craintes les plus profondes**, j'avais confiance en toi Drago putain tu ne pouvais pas me faire sa, **tu m'as mentis et tu nous a détruit.**

Le blond observa longuement la jeune femme effondrée qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne savait comment réagir. Il n'aimait pas la jeune femme en face de lui, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Son père lui avait dit que l'amour était secondaire, qu'Astoria était une fille de bonne famille, une sang pur mais le blond savait désormais que la sang n'était qu'une excuse. Il connaissait l'amour mais pas avec elle. Il ne pensait qu'à une certaine brune, il n'aimait que cette jeune femme là. Il formula silencieusement un sort et attrapa les sacs contenant ses affaires et transplana devant l'appartement de son amante.

...

Il frappa longuement avant que a brunette ouvre la porte. Ses cheveux était plus indiscipliné qu'à l'habitude, elle avait les yeux rougis, elle avait pleuré.

\- J'ai quitté Astoria.

\- Ron m'a quitté, dit-elle en sanglotant.

\- Je ne te quitterais jamais, je t'aime Hermione, ne l'oublis jamais.

\- Je t'aime aussi Drago, pour toujours.

Le blond fit un pas en avant et serra dans ses bras la jeune femme et c'est à ce moment là qu'une nouvelle vie commença, une nouvelle aventure, de nouvelles épreuves, disputes mais aussi beaucoup de rires, de larmes, d'espoirs, d'envies et surtout beaucoup d'amour toujours beaucoup d'amour.

_Alors vos petites (grandes) impressions ?_

_Bonne soirée/journée/nuit,_

_H._


End file.
